


Feel Good Inc.

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avalance Inspired, Birthday Present, Birthday Sex, Desk Sex, Erotica, F/F, Korra in Lingerie, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Public Oral Sex?, Slightly Public Sex, Smut, Some Crack, Under The Desk, Vaginal Sex, pussy licking, sex on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Working on a new line of heavy-duty and lorry-like Satomobiles, Asami finds herself working late, and on her own birthday (which she's, of course, forgotten) while wishing she was anywhere else. Somehow getting past everyone in Future Industries dressed in only Asami's own overcoat and some slim heels she barely walk in, Korra decides to slip into Asami's office to give her a well needed birthday present - The Avatar in a bodystocking and with a fervent tongue ready to serve...





	Feel Good Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> A little slice of Avalance inspired Korrasami smut in the middle of chapters for my Overwatch Omegaverse fic. I'll be doing Korrasami Omegaverse soon as well!!

Asami was working late, Future Industries beginning to wrap up production on and release the new innovative and highly anticipated line of heavy-duty Satomobiles to the world. These would revolutionise heavy-load transportation and limit the use of airships when wanting to move freight or other loads. It would open up a new option to business owners and allow items to be shipped more economically if they were done so over the road and not in the air. Trans were expensive and cross-country rail networks simply did not have the infrastructure. Asami knew this would create a short-term solution but an immediate and wanted one. And the company stood to make a lot of money. 

All of it had her working deeply into the evening, and missing the time she would rather be spending with Korra. As always it seemed something would come up to separate them for weeks on end. 

The Gang Crisis, Kuvira’s Trial looming, other disputes needing the Avatar’s attention, city utilities failing under other companies and Future Industries coming to pick up the slack. Since Zhu-Li took office, Asami could never get away from the office for more than three days at a time and it was beginning to irk her to no end.

 She struggled to finish the financial report and the shipping manifesto for the first order of the new Satomobiles into the Earth Democracy. The Fire Nation had ordered slews of them and even the Northern Water Tribe wanted batches. All were being sold to the governing bodies but business and even consumers had rushed to pre-orders. Once the shipping documents were finalised, Asami needed to contact manufacturers to deliver good news and then order more construction. 

Never had the assembly lines been so hot and rushed with work. The office was a battlefield too, and Asami was at least thankful that she was alone for now. Alone to complete the paperwork and think about Korra. 

Fantasising about Korra. Not just the Avatar -  _ her _ Avatar, her girlfriend, her lover. Korra was Asami’s absolutely everything. Every waking moment the director had was in some small part at the minimum dedicating love to her Korra.

The Satophone rang abruptly.

_ Finally, something to take my hands away from pen and paper. _

“Hello, Asami Sato’s office…” Asami spoke rather quietly and sombrely, obviously not wanting to be there. Her apathy for paperwork was very clear in her tone. She wondered why she was actually trying to get it done. But Asami didn’t like to do things by halves or to put work on others when she was more than capable getting it done not only on her own but in a timely fashion. It was only that this time it was taking longer than she expected, and running her into the desk.

“Miss Sato? You have a visitor. I know it’s late and you said you didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was essential but they said it was as much and are refusing to leave without seeing you,” came the voice of her secretary, sounding skittish but holding back in his meek voice. It caught Asami’s interest. 

“No, no it’s okay, Tehru. Show them in. If it’s essential I’ll have to see them. It won’t take too long,” she comforted her assistant and the young man simply lowered the phone equally as abruptly as it had rung. This did sound like something Asami could need, even if she began to think it was another envoy from the President's Office or something of the like needing favour. 

Nothing lately was essential in Republic City. 

The door opened and footsteps entered, heavy enough to sound like a man’s. Asami quickly scribbled away a final few signatures and lines of texts on some of the forms before she spoke, not looking up yet. They’d have to wait for her for just a second longer.

“My assistant said this was important, but I’m really busy with our next models, so if you’ll just bear with me…”

“Oh, this is definitely important, Miss Sato,” came a very familiar voice near the door. It was one Asami could never mistake for anyone else. The voice would always be recognisable to Asami. 

_ Korra? _

Asami looked up and saw her Avatar, her girlfriend, smiling a smug smile near the doorway. Surprisingly she wasn’t dressed in her blue bodysuit and Water Tribe pelt wrapped around her waist. Korra was wearing an overcoat - one of Asami’s for when it was raining. While she looked amazing she didn’t really pull it off, but it was peculiar that she was wearing it at all. What more, instead of boots or the usual flats of the Water Tribe she would wear, Korra was wearing dark black heels on her feet, and from what Asami could see of her legs, they were bare. The shoes weren’t Asami’s and they certainly weren’t Korra’s; the Avatar never wore anything with a heel, she could barely walking in them.

“Korra? What are you wearing?” Asami asked her with a large and incredulous smile. Asami still couldn’t believe it, but she didn’t trust the smug leer on her lover’s face as she grinned from across the room. Asami remained at her desk. “What are you, doing here?” She asked, now that she thought about it. They’d agreed to meet as soon as the orders were finalised. 

The Avatar remained smiling. “You didn’t think I could forget, did you? I couldn’t leave you alone  _ today _ ,” she told her girlfriend, stepping a little closer, with ample difficulty in the heels that she couldn’t wear and walk in.

Letting the Director at the desk take it all in, completely clueless and unready for what Korra had done, the Avatar pulled at the band around her waist and then opened the overcoat all at once. 

Underneath, Korra was wearing a lacy and gorgeous looking bodysuit. Custom made to suit her figure and still cling to her muscles beautifully, Korra was covered in the most fabulous looking lingerie, her breasts barely covered for Asami and her legs tense and incredibly powerful under the Ba Sing Se cotton. She looked completely divine.

Asami almost fainted as she took it all in. Korra, in a bodystocking, in  _ nothing _ but the bodystocking. 

Korra looked over her girlfriend with the hungriest eyes she had ever had, and the raven-haired Director let her mind completely run out the door with her. All the things she wanted to do with her Avatar. The desk was the first place her head went to - cursing all the paperwork and sliding it away in her thoughts, along with her frustration. She wanted Korra on the desk on her back, body open and her legs parted. Asami wanted to taste her girlfriend. She wanted to feel every inch of her. Not often did the businesswoman have dominant thoughts about the Avatar but this was a most satisfactory exception. And Korra was handing herself over on a silver and lace platter. 

“Happy Birthday, Director Sato…” Korra breathed, her figure glowing under the black lace. 

Asami heaved and bowed over her paperwork. “Oh, good spirits… Korra…”

The Director was wearing an open skirt, her usual one and already her body was bristling with hot and wet desire as her lover presented herself to her as a delicious meal. Korra was an exquisite specimen, incredibly more so in the lace bodystocking and Asami was struggling to contain herself. Her knee was jerking while her legs began to feel like jelly.

Alluring and dashing Korra made her way slowly to the end of the desk, her eyes glowing a sultry blue with smokey overtones of ‘bed me’ hidden within. Her body like an opened door and so pristine, her dark skin so beautiful underneath the custom black and she even rocked the heels at the bottom of muscular limbs.

“The Avatar decrees that you’ve been working too hard, Director Sato,” Korra told her, a little feeling behind her suave and commanding voice. She was still the dork Asami had fallen in love with, but Korra would do anything for her and Asami knew this completely.

Making her way from around the desk, Asami got close to her Avatar as she leaned against the other side of the wooden brick. The desk looked so ugly compared to Korra, her coat still almost falling off of broad and very muscular shoulders. Asami felt she could eat a five-course meal off of the Avatars abs as she gave an instinctive flex to greet her girlfriend. With the heels to elevate her a little, Korra was just shy of being the same height as her lover, and Asami put her tired and compassionate hands on her waist. It was Asami’s birthday, and Korra wanted to do this even if the bereft Director had forgotten it herself.

“I knew that you’d do something, even if I forgot my own birthday. It’s just been so busy,” Asami whispered, the weight of her business taking the toll it had always done on her body. She felt tired as Korra held her back, snaking strong and protective limbs around her girlfriend as they edged their bodies closer together. 

Asami leaned herself against the Avatar, using her strength as she brought her lips to grace Korra’s neck lavishly. Gently teeth began to nibble her muscles there, and Korra closed her eyes, basking in her lover’s perfume and casual dimensions as handsome hands wandered around Asami’s frame. Korra took every part of her in, finding all the curves of her clothed lover intoxicating. Equally so, as Asami began to nip at her lover’s exquisite neck, feeling her incredible body in the confines of the sensual lace, she became tantalised and enthralled by Korra’s odour, her voice, the feel of her beautiful hair against her own face as she kissed the neck. Asami was almost never dominant but seeing Korra make such effort to treat her in the gorgeous bodystocking made Asami want to rip her out of it and take her tongue to every inch of her mighty Avatar.

“I could never forget your birthday… But I think it’s time for you to open your present, Miss Sato…”

The raven-haired Director had her hands darting for between Korra’s legs when the door knocked heavily. Asami nearly crushed the desk under her grip as anger rushed to her head at extreme speeds. Korra flinched and knew not what to do.

“Miss Sato? The Drivers’ Union is here for your seven o’clock!” The secretary was calling over the knocks. 

“Oh, damn it!” She nearly cursed, and almost banging her hand on the desk. Korra’s coat was on the floor and she struggled with what to do. Asami looked at her and the desk quickly, flicking between them both. “Quickly, under the desk, babe!” Asami told the Avatar, realising how incredible and hilarious this was surely about to turn out to be after she’d said it. 

“You have to be kidding, right, Asami?” Korra asked incredulously, Asami shoving her around to the chair’s side.

“I really have to give these guys a good impression, I promise this won’t take too long, but please hide under the desk while they’re here. Please, Korra,” Asami was begging, forcing her lover around to the opening. Korra was obeying, hunkering down and stowing herself in the opening leg room of the desk. Asami clamped herself back down on the chair and spread her legs openly to box Korra in, just to make sure nothing was about to happen in the middle of the important meeting. 

“Miss Sato?” Called the man outside. 

Asami fixed her hair and began to bounce her leg and knee at the sharp spike of nerves. Korra wasn’t good at maintaining a low or innocent profile in instances such as these, but the Director trusted her and was still slightly annoyed that they would have to wait to continue their moment together. “Yes! Come in, please!” She called to the men outside. 

She could feel Korra’s fingers trickling up her bare legs.  _ What is she doing? _ Asami shouted in her head feeling them encroaching further.  _ She’s not going to wait, is she? _

“I didn’t think you were this wet already, ‘Sami…” She heard Korra whispering in the quietest tone as the two men from the Drivers’ Association came in, smiling at her. Again, Asami could feel Korra’s hands sliding up the length of her legs under her skirt. She cursed to herself that it was such a loose article, much like a gown, easy to move.

The representatives reached for Asami’s hand to shake. She knew she should stand and take their hands, but Korra was almost entangled around her lower half now, and she could… Korra was already tugging on Asami’s underwear, pulling it down the curve of her rear with some resistance. 

Asami shuffled, making it easier. “Forgive me if I don’t stand, gentlemen, I’m very tired and busy. Now, shall we get straight to business?” She asked them both, again shuffling a little in her seat until she felt the silk of her panties pass down to her ankles. 

What followed, she began to lose track already. The men sat down at the moment Asami Sato began to feel her girlfriend’s luscious and experienced lips make contact with her own open folds. The Avatar had been right, she had already been wet from the small exchange against the desk. Now, Asami was frustrated, and Korra could sense it in the knots of her flesh as she caressed the Director’s legs, breathing sweet love into her lover as she began to lick and lap at her folds, taking in all of her wetness into her own mouth and swallowing Asami’s honey. 

The non-bender tasted exquisite as usual to the Avatar, and the darker-skinned woman did her best to remain as silent as possible, kneeling as if in a humble prayer or meditation as she focused entirely on the sweet and savoury texture of Asami’s sex wrapped around her tongue and tender lips. It was euphoric drinking from her lover, all the while having to ensure she was silent and not heard.

Korra hoped the representatives would not linger as she pleasured Asami.

Asami nestled into the chair and instinctively spread her legs a little wider. They couldn’t see anything, and she was lying if she said that this wasn’t a brand of heaven; one she was enjoying. The waves and waves of pulsing pleasure wrapping around her lower half and making her body hum delightfully was curing her frustration and at the rate, the way Korra was treating her sex, the knots in her body were being ironed and soothed out a wave at a time. Korra could eat her out perfectly, with a pace that made Asami lose herself . The tongue between her lower lips, gently lapping at her wet entrance was absolute heaven as she prepared for a long conversation. In truth, Asami barely listened. Her hands disappeared under the table and while her subconscious told her to pay attention, Asami’s fingers ran through short brunette hair, all while Korra pleasured her in relative silence. 

The urge to let out a blissful moan was incredible as Asami snapped back to reality and the men talking at her. 

“We just want to know if this new line of Satomobiles are going to cause significant disruption on the roads. If we should be expecting disruption to major driveways, especially in the area of Kyoshi Bridge. That area already sees high levels of traffic. We need to be prepared,” one of them was saying. Asami reeled herself in and heard the final end of his query. 

Korra’s tongue did not stop, nor did her pace. She was burying herself into Asami’s legs, her tongue even entering her. The Director shuffled, the spike of incredible pleasure catching her breath. A sharp and small moan escaped her as she sat up. The representatives looked shocked in stark surprised. There was no hiding her tone but Asami moved on, trying to shift their attention back to the topic at hand. 

“Gentlemen, I can assure you and it’ll take more than a new line of Satomobiles to create congestion around the major highways. I can suggest taking it up with the Traffic Control Board though, if you still need assurances,” Asami offered, lurching a little to try and get Korra to wave off. 

It didn’t work. The mischievous Avatar pursed forward herself, diving between her girlfriend’s legs and craving more of her sweet nectar.

As Korra’s illustrious licks increased in intensity and pace, Asami found herself rattled once again in the chair. She was shaking, trembling in the seat. Clenching her hands into tight fists she bit her bottom lip. 

“Ungf,” Asami moaned into her sharp bite, closing her eyes. She could feel contractions already deep within herself as she found her walls reacting lovingly to Korra’s treatment of her silk. It was a sharp and rather violent ecstasy. 

“Miss Sato?”

“Are you alright, ma’am?” The two representatives asked her in turn, taking her euphoric outburst as one of pain. Korra struggled to remain silent but eased off a little, only gently lapping at her lover’s folds and taking in her wetness. 

Asami, with slightly cringing and solemn emerald eyes, looked warm and smitten. “I’m fine, sorry, gentlemen, just cramp. Is there anything else I can help you with? You must understand I have a lot of work to do to get ready for the unveiling of the project. My assistant or our Aid Department can help you with any other questions I’m sure,” Asami rushed them, as polite as she could. The desperate businesswoman was growing extremely flushed and the more Korra continued to pleasure her between trembling thighs, the more Asami knew she was getting all the closer to orgasm. 

She didn’t want to come like this. She wanted Korra to really work her and take her to it. She wanted the infernal papers on the floor and the desk clear. She wanted Korra to toss her onto the wood and take her for a ride, to thrash the frustrations of work from her body the best way the Avatar could. 

Asami tensed, her body shuddering internally as Korra’s tongue and mouth soothed her incredibly under the desk. She closed her legs as best she could around Korra’s shoulders, holding onto her Avatar for dear life as Korra continued to eat her out. Another sharp and semi-stifled moan escaped through Asami’s tight lips as she shuffled in the chair again, sliding back into its curve as Korra encroached further, holding her thighs deep into the curve of her rear and squeezing lovingly. 

“Of course Miss Sato, we’ll leave to your work. Congratulations on the new models again, and good luck,” one of the reps told her, as they both stood up.

They had smiles on their faces and Asami was wondering if they knew the state of her under the desk. There was still no way they could see Korra, nor tell what she was doing, but the stakes of seeing it only made Asami’s body react more violently with incredible euphoria. This was one thing she never knew could make her so heated. 

The unwanted men left relatively quickly, and Asami was all knots and contractions at Korra’s mouth as soon as the door shut. 

She was huffing in no time and sprawled out over the chair. She hoisted up her skirt so she could see Korra working her magic. Her fingers darted for her lover’s hair and Korra simply closed her eyes, sealing her lips around the slit of Asami’s beautiful sex. They were alone now, Korra could eat her out to her heart’s content, and Asami could be as loud and as heated as she liked. Her own hair began to curl and fall away as she ran her hands through it and around her red cheeks. She was so flushed, and it was still so incredibly hot. The room had turned into a sauna even with the size of it. 

Korra, looking so beautiful and behaving so tenderly as she held Asami’s plump thighs and licked her silk so expertly (Korra really was an expert at this process), smiled up at her lover, even winking. She looked so divine in the bodystocking, and her muscles were flexing for Asami under the black lace. 

Taking a break from licking at Asami’s precious folds, Korra breathed in a panting exchange, catching her breath between her lover’s gorgeous and powerful thighs. 

_ No, please don’t stop… _

“Happy Birthday, Asami…”

The Director completely flipped. Her orgasm came swift and suddenly, her folds gushing and her walls tensing to an incredible force. The contractions were so euphoric, Asami felt her eyes beginning to roll a little as she craned her neck, arched her back and let her body shudder in intense harmony. It was a rush of brutal ecstasy that shocked her system. But as she opened her eyes, feeling fire enter her breath and her eyes holding stars, she was not sated at all. 

“Korra,” Asami breathed primally. She reached over her Avatar and cleared the desk of papers and instruments in one brutal swipe. Not everything fell but it created enough space for the businesswoman to perch on top of, pulling at the buttons of her blouse and opening her body. “Fuck me… Please… Fuck me right now,” she practically begged the Avatar, her eyes so warm and glowing. Her body was craving it more than life itself. Korra stood to see Asami stripping and begging her for sex. 

The Avatar pulled one of the inventor’s genius creations from the pocket of her overcoat. It was the strapless version, the newest of Asami’s innovations and Korra was already pulling at the crotch of her bodystocking to slip it inside of herself, ready to go for round two. Already the Avatar was quite wet and willing to fully feel Asami. 

“I need you, Korra… I need to feel you…” The gorgeous creator was still pleading. Korra’s eyes were intoxicated with Asami’s now semi-naked frame. Her chest was uncovered and her breasts tantalising to the smitten Avatar.

Korra entered Asami in no time at all, the humming vibrations of her lover fully realised against her frame as she mounted her on the desk. More papers continued to fly off and while space was wide, it was barely enough to hold the pair of them. Korra wanted to top, she was wound up herself and her body gave off heat like a furnace at full yield. Asami was writhing as she felt Korra’s instrument slip into her opening, and felt the slender body of her creation slide along the channel of her inner walls. Already Korra’s lips darted for her lover’s neck and then she kissed her deeply, with feral intensity as Asami began to tremble again. She had her hands reaching around Korra’s waist and grasping at her rear, pressing palms to softness and squeezing, pulling Korra into her more and more. She really wanted this. 

As Korra pressed her hips forward again and again, soon finding a rhythm that suited her pressing need to drive Asami into another orgasm, to fill her with love and passion, the Director’s mind went into repetitive and completely euphoric heavenly cycles. The more Asami felt Korra filling her, the slender member passing into her canal and treating her folds to motion and dimension, the more Asami felt her own heat rising, swelling within her. 

Her hands continued to pull at Korra’s rear, as the Avatar bit into her neck, marking the businesswoman viscerally with redness blotching into the shape of a loving kiss. Korra held herself up against the desk and pressed her hips into Asami’s core again and again. She was loving her sensually but knew Asami wanted more pressure and a little roughness to her movements and obliged. 

With the heat licked at Asami’s frame like incredible fire, she slid her hands up the length of Korra’s covered body and sank her nails between gaps in the lace. She tore at the bodystocking, ripping it apart slightly and exposing Korra’s amazingly chiselled back. Feeling the muscles, Asami let her jaw loosen and out came such beautiful and melodic moans.

“Spirits, Korra… You feel so good…” Asami found herself moaning, her emerald eyes clasped closed as she rode with her body’s sensual reactions to her lover’s movements. 

Korra continued her treatment, kissing Asami's neck further and gasping and she came up for air. “Asami… Oh, Asami…” Korra breathed, struggling for words as she filled her lover further with the instrument. The member was vibrating while inside the Avatar, making her cheeks flushed with deep red through her dark skin. Her upper bust was flushed also, and she struggled to keep her mind focused as the waves of pulsing delight worked their way up her body. Her head was in a daze and all she could focus on was Asami. 

For a moment, she managed to look Asami in the eye, seeing the effect she was having in the deep-seated emerald. Both of them were panting, gasping and struggling as their bodies fell into sync with one another. Korra became shyer but did not slow down at all. She wanted Asami to come.

Asami’s hands came to cup her lover’s cheeks. “You look… so good in this,” she told her, referencing the bodystocking as Korra pushed further, pressing the cock deeper within her lover. Asami writhed again.

“Like I said… Happy Birthday, Director Sato,” Korra breathed, her body beginning to unravel. She could feel it, and as she held Asami closely she could feel the same within the raven-haired beauty.

“Korra, I-” Asami couldn’t finish, her body betrayed her. As she wrapped her legs around the Avatar and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss, Asami felt her walls buckling and the contractions stirring deep inside of her. 

Laying herself out on the desk, Asami’s orgasm took her well and proper this time. There was no speed, it was drawn out and she could feel the ripples of it working up her body as if she were a tuning fork. Korra buried her head in Asami’s exposed chest as her own came strong and all at once. They moaned the other’s names loudly into the room, not caring if anyone heard. They wanted the other to know how incredible they were. 

As the aftershocks came like small rollings of miniscule waves against the shore, Asami held her girlfriend’s cheek again, wanting more kisses. Korra wrapped her arms comfortably around Asami once again and kissed her deeply. There was an aura about her body that told the Director that she would protect her and always love her. 

There came a small creak from under them, and they smiled. “I think you’re gonna need a new desk…” Korra stated, and the pair chuckled as they cuddled.


End file.
